


You Heard Me

by adestielable



Series: Adestielable's Tumblr Ask Fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Cas, Castiel in Lingerie, Castiel in Panties, Dom Dean, Dom Dean Winchester, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rimming, Sub Castiel, Top Dean, sub cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adestielable/pseuds/adestielable
Summary: “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”Cas blinked once, twice, three times before responding. “Why?” He played with the hem of his lace nightie. “I thought you’d like this.” Cas pouted a little as he watched Dean walk slowly towards him. “It’s blue and you like me in blue.”“I do. But I like what’s under it even more… I can see the outline of those frilly pink panties I got you in France on our honeymoon.” Dean advanced on Cas, cornering him against the wall and staring at him with a wild and hungry look in his eyes.





	You Heard Me

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't feel like I did a good job on this one... So.. Yeah. 
> 
> ASK:  
> "#35 please, and if you could make it dom!dean and sub!cas"

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

Cas blinked once, twice, three times before responding. “Why?” He played with the hem of his lace nightie. “I thought you’d like this. It’s blue and you like me in blue.”

“I do. But I like what’s under it even more… I can see the outline of those frilly pink panties I got you in France on our honeymoon.” Dean advanced on Cas, cornering him against the wall and staring at him with a wild and hungry look in his eyes.

“Your favorite pair,” Cas said. He shuddered as blood rushed between his legs when he felt Dean’s hands palm at his hips.

“I know,” Dean said, leaning down the teethe at Castiel’s neck. “So take this—” he tugged at the nightie, “—off for me.”

“You could just push it up at fuck me in it, you know?” Cas said, tilting his head back to give Dean more room. 

“Mhm,” Dean hummed. He pulled Cas forward and spun him around, crowding him back into the wall while kissing over the back of his neck. “I could.” Dean dropped his hands down to pull Castiel’s bottom half away from the wall. 

“What are you—Dean!” Cas gasped as he felt Dean drop to his knees behind him and push the nightie up. He felt his panties being pulled down and Dean’s lips pressed against his cheeks for a moment. 

“Gimme your hands,” Dean said. Cas hurried to comply and blushed when Dean made him expose himself. “Keep yourself open for me.” 

“Y-yes, Dean,” Cas said, biting his at the indecency of everything. Still, even though it was indecent, it turned him on, nonetheless. Cas closed his eyes, letting Dean move him so that his ass was sticking out and his shoulders were pressing into the wall before him. 

“No touching, me or yourself. And you’re not allowed to come unless it’s on my cock, okay?” Dean asked, no doubt smirking. 

“Dean, no, please—” 

“Sh,” Dean hissed. “You know what I want to hear.” Cas bit his lip again for a moment before nodding. 

“Yes, Dean.” 

“Good boy,” Dean praised, leaning forward to flick his tongue across Castiel’s rim. Cas gasped at the sensation and pushed back onto Dean’s face. "You remember the safe word, though, right, Cas?"

"Yes, as always!" Castiel groaned. Dean took a second to chuckle before going back to run his tongue in circles against Castiel’s rim, making him cry out and pull his cheeks even farther apart for Dean. 

Cas pressed his face into the wall and whimpered when Dean slid his hands to bracket his cock, not touching him—never touching him where he wanted to be touched but always where he needed to be touched. 

“Please,” Cas whined, pushing himself back against Dean as the man’s tongue slipped past his rim. “Please!” Dean only huffed a laugh, shoving his tongue in as far as he could before pulling it back out and repeating the motion over and over. 

Cas could feel himself climbing up fast towards an orgasm. Climbing faster as Dean hooked a finger inside him to tug on his rim, opening him up even more for Dean’s tongue to push further in. 

“Close,” Cas gasped. “I’m close!” Dean slid his tongue out as he pushed his finger in all the way. 

“Well,” Dean started. He placed a kiss on the back of each of Castiel’s hands before having Cas return them to the wall by his head. “You’re just gonna have to hold it back.” 

“But it feels so good!” 

“That doesn’t mean you have permission to come,” Dean chuckled lightly. 

“It’s _so good,_ Dean,” Cas said breathlessly, arching his back even further as Dean ran the pad of his finger over his prostate. 

“If you come, I’m going to have to punish you, Cas.” 

 _“No!”_  

“Then don’t come.” 

 _“Dean,”_ Cas whined. Dean ignored him and added a second finger, rubbing them both relentlessly against Castiel’s prostate.  _“Please,_ Dean?” 

“No,” Dean said with finality. The annoyed whine Cas was going to let out in response was cut short as Dean added another finger. Cas moaned, long and high—almost keening, as Dean scissored his fingers apart to open Cas up. 

“Please, please, please,” Cas pleaded, jerking his hips forward as if he wanted to get away from the stimulation. Dean would bet good money that he probably was. If the precome sliding down Castiel’s cock onto his balls was any sign. 

Dean pulled his fingers out, earning sigh of relief from Cas. He nudged Castiel’s hip to get him to turn around. When Cas was facing Dean, his cock standing proud against his stomach and just dripping precome, Dean smirked and pinned Castiel’s wrists to the wall before he took Castiel’s length into his mouth to clean the precome off.

“No, Dean!” Cas struggled to push Dean off him. “I’m gonna come!” Dean smiled as he pulled off Cas with a loud pop before trailing his tongue down to Castiel’s balls and sucking them clean too. 

After Dean had cleaned Cas off, he stood up—pulling Castiel’s panties along with him to fit snugly back over his hard cock—and walked away, speaking over his shoulder to Castiel. “Bedroom,” He said and smiled when he heard Cas scramble to follow him. He stood by the bed to wait further instructions.

Dean didn’t pay Castiel any attention as he grabbed the lube and a condom out of their bedside table and then move over to sit at the end of the bed. “Get on your knees in front of me,” Dean said, smiling when Castiel was in position in the blink of an eye. 

“Dean?” Castiel whispered, darting his eyes down to Dean’s tented trousers. 

“Suck.” 

“Yes, Dean,” Castiel said, barely able to hide his excitement. He eagerly undid Dean’s belt and then opened his pants, digging into Dean’s boxers and quickly getting the man’s cock out. Dean’s hand came to run through Castiel’s hair as he took as much of Dean’s length into his mouth as he could. 

“You’re getting better at this,” Dean said, noting that Castiel only had to use on hand to pump along the rest of his shaft he couldn’t get in his mouth. Castiel looked up at him, nodding as best he could before closing his eyes and bobbing his head along Dean’s cock. Like it was the only thing he was born to do, no less. 

Dean groaned, pleased, and put his unoccupied hand back on the bed to lean back on. He rolled his head back for a second before gripping the hair on top of Castiel’s head and thrusting into Castiel’s mouth a little, making Castiel moan. This was an unspoken thing between them: Castiel loved when Dean would force him to choke on his cock. It wasn’t brought up in fear of judgment or rejection or because it was a big deal; neither of them had just had the time to bring it up and when they did they always forgot. 

“You’re getting really good at this,” Dean breathed out, grunting as Castiel hummed around him. He took his hand out of Castiel’s hair and let it join his other hand behind him for a few more moments, just letting Castiel suck him, before he spoke again. “Stop.” Castiel whined a little but obeyed nonetheless and pulled off, breathing hard and a line of spit connecting his bottom lip to the tip of Dean’s cock. “Get on the bed, on your back and spread your legs.” Dean blinked once and Castiel complied, spreading his legs as far apart as he could for Dean. “Eager, are we?” 

“Yes,” Castiel answered right away. He planted his feet on the bed and lifted his hips to pull the nightie up to expose his chest. This was another unspoken thing between them: Dean loved being able to play with Castiel’s nipples. They were one of the most sensitive places on his body—probably even more sensitive than his cock—and Dean loved to torture him with them. And Castiel loved when Dean played with them almost as much as he loved when Dean ate him out. 

The bed dipping from Dean’s weight made Castiel snap his head to watch Dean come between his legs. Dean situated himself so that his knees were on either side of Castiel's hips and Castiel’s legs were bent over his thighs. “You’re allowed to come whenever you want as long as my cock is either buried inside you or fucking into you, alright?” 

“Yes, Dean,” Castiel answered. His breathing and heart rate started to speed up from the anticipation. “May I—” 

“You may come as many times as you want, too,” Dean answered before Castiel even finished his train of thought. 

“Touching?” 

“Still no touching,” Dean said. Castiel nodded, gripping the comforter below him in his hands tighter and tighter as Dean reached behind him to grab the lube and a condom. He rolled on the condom and then quickly lubed up his cock. He pulled Castiel's panties aside to lube his hole for good measure. After that he lined himself up, pausing to look at Castiel in question. 

“Go,” Castiel said quietly. He didn’t trust himself to speak more than that at the moment. Dean nodded and then he was pushing in. Castiel gasped and arched up, whimpering in the back of his throat. “Yes.” 

“How soon do you think I can make you come?” Dean asked, only earning a high pitched moan from Castiel as he bottomed out, only to pull back out and slam back in. Castiel yelped as if he’d been seriously hurt. It startled Dean until he realized that he must’ve just brushed past Castiel’s prostate. “Was that—”

 _“Yes!”_ Castiel pulled at the comforter, throwing his head back when Dean pulled out and slammed into him again. “Please!” Dean smirked and obliged him. He’d been so good so far and deserved a reward: Dean started fucking into him with enough force to have the headboard slam into the wall. 

When Dean felt Castiel clench around him, he angled his hips to jab into Castiel’s prostate on every thrust and before he knew it Castiel was coming. Dean reached up to pinch his nipples and smirked at the jerk Castiel made to get away. Dean only followed him, crowding him up by the headboard so he had nowhere he could go but back onto Dean’s cock. 

“Too much!” Castiel cried out. Although, there was no plea for Dean to stop. Dean bottomed out again and circled his hips against Castiel’s ass, massaging the head of his cock into Castiel’s prostate and making him come once again with a shout of ecstasy. Castiel whimpered uncontrollably as he came down from that orgasm and Dean leaned over him, placing his elbows next to Castiel’s head and resting himself on his arms. Dean placed a chaste kiss to Castiel’s lips, getting only a whimper in response. He started thrusting shallowly and smiled at the moans Castiel let out.

When Castiel started whining and twitching against him, that’s when Dean knew that Castiel was about to have another orgasm. And judging by the way Castiel cried out every time Dean hit his prostate, it was gonna be a big one. Probably his last. 

“Dean, I'm going to come!” Castiel yelled. His eyes screwed themselves shut and his arms shot out to wrap around Dean’s neck. Castiel’s legs did the same around Dean’s waist and he screamed as he came again, clenching unbelievably tight around Dean and pulling him over the edge as well. 

“Cas!” Dean groaned, burying his face in Castiel’s neck and moving against Castiel through their orgasms. He only stopped when he felt Castiel curl into him from overstimulation. 

Neither of them moved after that. Castiel kept himself wrapped around Dean and Dean kept his chest pressed against Castiel’s because he knew it was a comfort Castiel liked after sex like this. And Dean found it comforting, as well, if he were being honest. Both just wanted to bathe in this post-orgasmic bliss for a while before they faced the world again.

"You okay?" Dean whispered, smiling down adoringly at Castiel. 

"'M tired," Castiel said, pouting so prettily that Dean couldn't help but kiss him deeply. 

"Do you need anything?" Dean asked when he pulled away. "I can get you some juice or water. Make some tea if you'd like?" 

"I want you," Castiel said, sighing dreamily. "I want to cuddle forever and ever." 

Dean laughed softly. "I can do that." He pulled out of Castiel carefully and disposed of the condom before grabbing the bedding and pulling it down so he and Castiel could get under the covers to cuddle up with one another.

"Wait, I want juice now," Castiel said, pushing at Dean to go get it for him. He snuggled up under the covers when Dean stood up next to the bed, wearing an amused smile. "And chocolate." 

"Orange juice and chocolate," Dean said, nodding. "Okay, wait here and I'll go get it." 

"Thank you," Castiel said, smiling tiredly up at him before closing his eyes again. Dean took a moment to stare at him, mesmerized by how beautiful and amazing Castiel was. "I love you," Castiel added, popping an eye open to look at Dean.

Dean leaned over and placed a kiss on Castiel's forehead. "I love you, too," he said, and then set off to get the juice and chocolate for Castiel.


End file.
